Underneath The Surface
by Elizabeth525
Summary: Fabina/Farome-Is there such think as love at first sight? What kind of secrets is Fabian hiding?  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it! **

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle. **

**CC is welcome, meaness is not! **

**Sibuna!****

Fabian stared at the girl, as she bumped into them, running quickly towards the House of Anubis. Her ash blond hair bounced behind her as she ran, carrying a large duffel bag.

"Sorry," she called out behind her, her voice light as she ran. Patricia knocked into him a little, getting his attention from the mystery girl.

"Well, that certainly was rude," she said, rolling her eyes as they kept walking to their last class of the day.

"Who was it? I don't think I have seen her in any classes," he said, peering to where the girl has disappeared.

"As if I care," Patricia said, lumbering off quickly. Fabian paused, looking around before entering the school. Whoever she was, she had been pretty. Not overly gorgeous but pretty, innocent, like a deer. He sat down at his desk, staring at the window, his mind spinning.

He could hardly pay attention as the teacher talked, droning on about chemistry or biology, he couldn't even remember which class he was in. He replayed the split second of the girl in his mind, over and over, like a a short movie. Had she smiled when she saw him? Had her eyes connected with his?

"Come on, mate, the bell rang! School's over," Jerome said, punching his on the shoulder. "Where's your mind at anyway?" Fabian shrugged, tossing his dark hair out of eyes. He grabbed his backpack, walking with Jerome.

"I think there is a new girl, a blond I think," he said, waving to Alfie as he ran up to them. Jerome pulled a small bag of crisps from his coat pocket and started chewing them loudly.

"She cute? You think you might fancy her," he said, the bits of chewed chips spitting out a little as he spoke. Fabian scowled, backing away from his friend. He had known Jerome since grade school but talking with your mouth full was just disgusting.

Alfie joined them, smiling brightly. "What did you say? A new girl," he asked, walking quickly to keep up with his taller friends. They ignored him as they walked, the sun shining brightly through the afternoon clouds.

"You think you might want to, ya know, ya know, ya know," Alfie said, moving his hips around, making kissing faces, his eyes closed as they walked. As they came to a bench, Jerome and Fabian moved off the the side, leaving Alfie to ram into it. They both smiled at each other as they heard Alfie groaned in pain.

"I don't even know her name. So how could I possibly want to date her or kiss her or anything," Fabian said, hitching his backpack up as they came to the large ornate double doors of the house. It was several degrees cooler, in the shade of the house, sending a chill up his spine. Jerome shrugged, tipping the crisp bag up to his mouth, emptying all the crumbles he could salvage into his mouth. Alfie walked up, rubbing his shins.

"Well, let's go in and see if she is in our house. Be rather convenient if you do end up with her, wouldn't it," Jerome said, nudging him. Fabian rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, ignoring Jerome as he started laughing, just outside the door.

"Can you imagine the things you could do after curfew? Sneaking away? Having secret dates, late at night," he said to Fabian's back. Fabian kept walking, sighing loudly.

"Oh here come Fabian, Jerome and Alfie is somewhere close, I'm sure," the small dark haired woman said as Fabian entered the foyer. She was standing next to the mystery girl. Fabian halted, feeling Jerome bump into him. The girl smiled at him, her green eyes holding his for a split second. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oy, Fabian what is the meaning of you just stopping, no warning," Jerome said as Alfie pushed into him, causing a chain reaction. Jerome fell forward, pushing into Fabian who fell onto the dark hardwood floor, right at the new girl's feet.

"Oh my, you have boys falling at your feet already," the snotty female said, as she stepped over them, kicking Jerome in the side a little. The small dark haired woman smiled tightly at the new girl.

"This is Patricia," she said, motioning towards the retreating back of the girl walking up the steps.

"Nice to meet you," the new girl called out, waving slightly. Patricia held up her middle finger behind her as she disappeared up the stairs. Fabian pushed himself up from the floor, moving towards the new girl.

"Hi. Sorry about that. Jerome and Alfie here are a bit much. Hope they don't scare you too much," he said, staring at the new girl slightly. She smiled at him, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm Nina. From America," she said, extending her hand, the nails painted a light pearly pink. Fabian mentally slapped himself for noticing such a small trivial thing like her nail polish. He shook her hand, her small hand feeling so delicate in his.

"I'm Fabian," he said, smiling, still shaking her hand. She laughed, looking at him questioningly. At that point, he realized he was still shaking her hand like an idiot. Jerome and Alfie stood behind him, muffling their laughs slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. Nice to meet you Nina," he said, dropping her hand quickly, backing towards the stairs. Trudy smiled at the teenagers as she went into the kitchen, calling out behind her, "Supper is at 5 dears. Do some homework! Clean up a bit!" Fabian bumped into the steps, his gaze still fixated on Nina. Jerome and Alfie busted out laughing, finally deciding to rescue him. They rushed over to him, helping him up.

"Sorry Nina. He has problems with his legs," Jerome said, his eyes wide with laughter.

"Or his arms, or his back," Alfie added, biting his lip from laughing. Fabian just shrugged a bit, the half smile glued to his face. Nine nodded, waving slightly as she went into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**CC is welcome, meaness is not!**

**Sibuna!****

Nina sat on the couch, listening as the boys she had just met moved up the stairs, laughing loudly. She could still feel her cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. She waited a few minutes, until she heard the doors close, their laughing and talking quieter from behind closed doors. Quickly, she got up and rushed up the stairs to her new room. How would she act if she met one of the guys on the stairs? As she rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her, a voice chirped up.

"You must be Nina. I'm Amber. Guess we're room mates," the cute blond said, twirling her long hair slightly, her head tilted as if asking a question. Nina nodded, walking over to her, holding her hand out to Amber.

"Yes, I'm Nina. From America," she said, hating that she sounded so silly for basically repeating herself again. Amber ignored her hand and wrapped her in her arms, in a tight hug.

"Oh this will so much fun. Getting to know a new friend, having make overs. Have you met anyone else yet? Mara is supposed to be here before long," Amber rambled on, her blue eyes wide with innocence. Nina nodded, shrugging, not really sure how to get any answers in. Amber sat back on her pink frilly bed, picking up a nail file as she kept talking.

"Have you met any of the boys yet? My boyfriend is Mick. He is to die for. But don't be getting eyes for him. He's mine. What's your favorite color? Mine is pink, _obviously_," she said, waving her hand around her side of the room, covering in all shades of pink. "When is your birthday? Mine is coming up and I will be 18 so you will have to come, _of course_." Nine smiled, liking this girl already. True, she seemed a bit air headed but sweet nonetheless.

"I have met Fabian and Jerome and I think Alfie. Oh and Patricia. I think she gave me the finger," Nina said, looking slightly puzzled. Amber nodded slightly, shrugging as if that was to be expected from Patricia. Nine picked up her journal and started to open it.

"And I met Fabian," she said, twirling her pen slightly. Amber stopped filing, smiling at her.

"You already said that. How was it," she said, tilting her head again. Nina looked down at the small black journal, her eyes crossing a little as she mentally traced lines and words on the pages. She could feel her checks redden, yet again.

"Nina! You are blushing! You think he's cute, don't you," Amber said, bouncing over to Nina's flowered bed. "Tell me, tell me, tell me everything!" Nine sighed loudly, putting the journal down.

"Okay, yes. He is so cute. I swear when I first saw him walk in earlier...I don't know...it felt like the world sped up around us but we moved in slow motion. Is that weird, Amber?" Nina said, talking quicker a bit. Amber giggled, covering her mouth slightly.

"No! Maybe it is love at first sight? Like with me...I like Mick. He might make a good starter husband, but love..." Amber shrugged, looking down a bit. She continued on, " So,have you talked to Fabian yet? He really is rather nice, smart, a little quiet." Nina nodded, mentally checking off things from her likes list. "Oh! And he plays guitar and sings. Rather well actually. A real heart throb, right," Amber said, smiling as she sat down at her pink chrome desk. Nina picked up her journal, ready to write in it when she heard the clock chiming loudly through the house.

"Oh, supper time! Come on, you will get to meet everyone else now! And see Faaaabbbbiaaaan again," she said, her sugary voice singing the name slightly. Nina rolled her eyes, blushing a little.

As they walked down the stairs, Nina answered the rest of Amber's questions that had previously been brushed aside in favor of the boy topic. She told her how she lived with her Gran in Maine, that her favorite color was blue and that her 18th birthday had just passed. Amber hooked her arm with Nina's as they walked down the stairs, her head rocking back and forth in a rhythm.

"So you don't have a boyfriend at home, do you? That would just ruin everything with Fabian," Amber said, shaking her head slightly. Nina laughed, shaking her head.

" No, no, I don't have a boyfriend at home. And ruin what exactly, Amber? I haven't even said more than two words to the boy," she said, as they approached the dining room. They could hear the boys laughing, Alfie laughing the loudest. Amber walked into the doorway, holding Nina next to her. Nina felt her knees weaken, wanting to back out of the room, run up the stairs and hide under the bed.

With an audible shift, everyone turned to stare at her. Amber smiled, waving at a blond boy with a lop sided smile.

"Everyone, this is Nina. She is new, _obviously_. Nina, this is...everyone," Amber said, motioning her hand around, at a slight lose for words. She eeped a little and sat down next to the blond guy. Nina assumed that was her boyfriend Mick. Everyone, with the exception of Patricia, waved, mumbling "welcomes" and introducing themselves. Patricia just rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork hard into a pork chop. Nina sat down in the only empty chair, right next to Fabian. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She could feel the tension, strung tight between them.

"Umm, hi again. I'm Fabian, if you...ah...forgot or something," he said, extending his hand to her again. Nina smiled, shaking his hand. She could feel the slippery sweat from his hand. Was he nervous to be around her? She made him nervous? Nina smiled at him, meeting his dark eyes as they stared at her. His mouth was slightly open, as if he wanted to say something, but held back, the words stuck in the back of his throat, hiding behind his tongue.

"Well, isn't that sweet? Holding hands already," Jerome chimed in, breaking the spell that was working between Nina and Fabian. She quickly dropped her hand, wiping it off on her skirt, sure that it wasn't just his palms that were sweaty.

"Lay off Jerome. I was just being a gentleman and properly introducing myself since you and Alfie pretty much messed that up earlier," Fabian said, picking at his food intently. Jerome nudged Alfie, laughing.

"Being a gentleman! Being so proper. I'm sure what you are thinking isn't too gentlemanly, Fabian," Jerome said, raising an eyebrow in a smirk. Nina's mouth dropped open in a half laugh. She could feel her cheeks, once again, turning bright red. She peeked at Fabian and could see his jaw clenched tightly, the muscles working to not cause an outbreak. She could also see his face was scarlet red.

"Jerome, that was just crude," a dark haired girl said, her eyes slightly sad as she gave Nina an encouraging smile. Nina deducted that this was Mara.

"Yeah, Jerome, you should just keep your mouth shut if you knew what was good for you," Amber's boyfriend said, leaning forward a little to scowl at the troublesome duo of Jerome and Alfie.

Alfie stared back, biting fiercely into a pork chop, growling as he did it. Nine just stared at him, holding a laugh in at his antics. Was this how every meal would be with this group? She could contain the laugh no more as Alfie threw his head back to howl, causing several others to start to laugh also, breaking the tension. Nina looked at Fabian and was relieved to see that he too was laughing, small creases at the corners of his eyes. She hoped that the laughter would cause everyone to forget what Jerome has said but she knew she could not forget it. She also knew she would probably replay this entire scene in her head later that night. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping she would dream of Fabian, hoping maybe in her dream he wasn't being so gentlemanly. He looked at her, smiling, laughing, not realizing what she was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**CC is welcome, meaness is not!**

**Sibuna!****

Fabian looked up from his plate as he heard Amber talking with Nina. He could feel his palms start to sweat as they got closer. He smiled a little as he heard snippets of their conversation, his mouth dropping open a little as he heard who the topic of their conversation was.

"So you don't have a boyfriend at home, do you? That would just ruin everything with Fabian," Amber's voice rang out. Fabian blinked, his throat going dry. They were talking about _him_?

"No, no I don't have a boyfriend at home. And ruin what exactly, Amber? I haven't even said more than two words to the boy," Nina answered. Fabian felt his heart race a little. So did this mean she did want to pursue something or not? He looked up, as Alfie started laughing so loud, like a screech owl almost. Oy, sometimes that boy was too much. Fabian felt the girls enter the room before he turned to see them. He could feel the electricity, the static in the air. He looked at Nina, who honestly looked a little pale as she stared at the group, who all stared back at her. Amber smiled slightly, waving to Mick.

"Everyone, this is Nina. She is new, _obviously_," she said, drawing out the word like she always did. " Nina, this is...everyone," she continued with a slightly flustered look on her face as she went to sit next to her boyfriend. Fabian glanced at Nina, who was smiling tightly. Everyone kinda waved a little. Fabian felt himself start to panic a little. The only open chair was right next to him. He studied his potatoes very intently as he felt her sit next to him. God, she smelled so amazing. He forced himself to not lean over and bury his face into her hair. He felt his hands flexing tightly under the table, wanting to mindlessly reach out and just touch her. He could say it was an accident, a brush of his fingers against hers. "That could be an accident, right," he mentally questioned himself.

"Um, hi again. I'm Fabian, if you...ah...forgot or something," he said, extending his hand. If you forgot? Come on Fabian, it has only been an hour at the most. Doubt she has forgotten already, his inner voice chided at him. She quickly griped his hand, not really shaking it, just letting it rest in his. Fabian suppressed a moan, as she stared at him, a soft smile on her lips. He should talk to her, say something, say something...talk!

"Well, isn't that sweet? Holding hands already," Jerome's voice broke in. Fabian looked at Nina, who promptly pulled her hand away, wiping it on my skirt. Fabian could feel his heart break a little.

"Lay off Jerome. I was just being a gentleman and properly introducing myself since you and Alfie pretty much messed that up earlier," he said, stabbing at his food. He could feel anger starting to boil, the heat rising in his cheeks. He tried to ignore Jerome but as always, he would not stop.

"Being a gentleman! Being so proper. I'm sure what you are thinking isn't too gentlemanly, Fabian," the tall blond continued.

Fabian could feel his short fingernails biting sharply into his palm. His teeth were tightly clenched as the other scolded Jerome, who simply rolled his eyes. It would not have annoyed him so much if hadn't been so true. The things he had been thinking were far from proper or gentlemanly. He closed his eyes, imagining how badly he wanted to push Nina up against a wall, pressing his lips to hers, tangling his hands through her tangled mess of hair. He could feel his slacks tightening a bit as he continued the thought. Oh, how easy that would be. He loved that idea that they could get caught, kissing in a hallway, their cheeks flushed, their lips bruised. He could her make knees weak.

He looked up to see Alfie, howling like a wolf, a huge piece of meat hanging from his mouth. Smiling, he looked at Nina, surprised to see her smiling, laughing, the tip of her tongue tracing the corner of her lips. Did she _know_ what she was doing to him, driving him crazy with such a small act? He quickly took another couple bites of food and raced off to the kitchen, dropping his plate of. He had to get out of here. He would end up embarrassing himself if he stayed around any longer. He could feel everyone staring at him as he rushed outside, slowing to a walk as he distanced himself from the house. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he simply walked, letting his mind wander as he himself wandered. The sky was getting a bit darker, autumn letting him know it was readying for winter. The wind felt a bit cool, helping his anger and blushed face subside a bit.

As he sat on a bench, looking around he noticed that he had been followed, but he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not even noticed. The girl ran slightly, awkwardly, slowing to a jog as she neared him. His heart jumped to his throat when he realized who it was.

"Hey! I called out to you but I guess you didn't hear me. Are you...okay," Nina asked, sitting next to him on the wrought iron bench. He could feel the heat coming off her body as she sat next to him, her legs mere inches from his. Fabian looked at her, the setting sun casting a pink glow around her. He felt a bubble coming up in his throat, that inner voice urging him forward, whispering "_Do it! It's perfect. Now...Now!...NOW!_" Fabian leaned forward, hesitating a split second before pressing his lips to Nina's. He heard her squeak slightly in surprise before her hand snaked up to his chest, resting there comfortably, fluttering slightly. He kissed her, holding back a little until she started to return the kiss. His hands moved on their own accord, moving to cup her face gently. He ran the tip of tongue against hers and was more than surprised to feel her accept the invitation. Their tongues flicked slightly, shyly connecting, dancing together. He could taste oranges and strawberries on her lips. Fabian pulled back, his breathe coming out ragged. He pulled back a little, looking at Nina from inches away. She stared at him, her lips slightly swollen, her breathing coming in small spurts. Her eyes were bright, looking at him expectantly.

"I...I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Nina," he stammered, dropping his hands from her face. She smiled, licking her lips slowly.

"No, it was fine. More than fine really. A very nice welcome to England," she began, moving a little closer to him. He was very aware of every move she made, could almost feel every breathe she took. He looked around, aware that the night had wrapped them in darkness, shielding them from the world. Oh, the things he wanted to do, so badly. Could he restrain himself? Hell, could she?

He leaned towards her, inhaling her as their lips almost met.

"There you are! Oh! Am I..." Amber and Mick stumbled up to them, holding hands, their lips and cheeks equally reddened. Mick stood behind Amber, running his hands over her hips, nuzzling against her neck. Amber giggled, moving away from Mick.

"I just came to see if you were okay or if you had run off, back to America, but I can see you are being well taken care off," she joked, being pulled away. Into the dark by Mick. Fabian looked at the couple as they disappeared, shaking his head as Amber laughed loudly, her voice echoing off the empty school buildings. Nina looked after them, having moved away from him slightly. He knew the tension was gone, could feel the awkwardness creeping in.

"I guess we should get back before the send an all out search party," he said, standing up. Nina shrugged, nodding slightly.

"I suppose," she said, crossing her arms and rubbing them briskly. Fabian shrugged off his blazer and draped it over her shoulders without a second thought. Nina smiled at him as they started walking back. As they walked, their fingers brushed against each other. Fabian had a sharp intake of breathe, as their fingers connected and Nina locked her hand into his. He felt his knees quiver a bit, his mind racing. Jerome's words came back to him, "I'm sure what you are thinking isn't too gentlemanly." Fabian had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**CC is welcome, meaness is not!**

**Sibuna!****

****Also make sure to review so I know if ya'll still want to read more****

Nina lay in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Fabian leaning towards her, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips connected with hers. She turned over, running her fingers softly against her lips. She could still taste him, could still taste the wintergreen minty taste on her mouth. She could still feel the chill of the air, could still feel his hands tangled in her hair, the nerves in her scalp tingling with the memory. Nina smiled to herself, listening at the sound of Amber's soft snoring across the room.

Nina was seconds from sleep, her eyes heavy, the smile still across her face when she heard a soft tap on her door. Her eyes flew open as she held her breathe, wondering if her mind had played tricks on her. _tap...tap...tap _Nina sat up, moving slowly to the door as the soft taps continued, the sound like the very tips of fingers barely tapping. Her heart racing, she unlocked the door, cracking it open.

Fabian stood there, staring at her, almost shocked that she had answered, shocked as if he didn't know where he was really or what he was doing. He raised his hand a little, a small wave at her. He was wearing a wrinkled gray band shirt and flannel lounge pants that hung low on his hips.

"Fabian? What are you doing here," she asked, her voice soft and husky with sleep. She stared at him, her eyes tracing his face.

"I just wanted to talk, to um...apologize...for earlier. I mean," he paused, running a nervous hand through his ruffled hair. Nina smiled at him, leaning her head against the door frame. "I mean, we really don't know each other much and there I go off, kissing you out of nowhere. Nina, I shouldn't have done that. It was presumptuous of me. I would like to get to know you," Fabian continued, fumbling over words a little. Nina's eyes widened, holding back a laugh.

"So, you wanted to apologize and get to know me at..." she paused, looking towards Amber's pink daisy clock, " 1a.m.? Really, Fabian," she said, shaking her head slightly. His face fell a little as she lightly scolded him, the smile still on her lips.

"Well, I guess I can go back to bed, let you sleep then. I just figured," he said, shrugging a little, "no time like the present, right?" He started backing off, shuffling slightly, dragging his bare feet against the carpet.

"Fabian, wait," Nina walked out into the hall, tugging slightly at her nightshirt, trying to cover her bare legs a little more. As she walked, the soft soft of her anklet tinkled in the night silence. Fabian's eyes fell to her foot, staring at the anklet, the silver flashing in the moonlight. Nina put her hand on Fabian's shoulder, stopping him.

"Come on, we can talk, get to know each other," she said, interlocking her fingers with his, pulling him gently toward the stairs. "We can go sit on the couch in the common room." They tiptoed down the stairs, the old aged wood groaning loudly, much louder than through the day. Nina covered her mouth, as if that would stifle the house sounds. Fabian laughed softly as Nina led them to the overstuffed couch, plopping down softly. Nina sat cross legged, , her night shirt shifting up her thighs slightly. Fabian sat next to her, also cross legged, facing her. Nina smiled, biting her lip as Fabian's eyes wandered down a little, quickly coming back up to her face. The moon shined in from the windows to their side, so half their faces were illuminated in a white glow. Nina saw Fabian's hand flinch a little, as if he wanted to raise it to her cheek, cupping it softly. She smiled at him, hoping he understood that she wanted him to, to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her. But no, Fabian dropped his hands to his lap, clenching them slightly.

"So, from America right," he asked. Nina smiled, nodding. "Yes, I live with my Gran, in Maine," she replied, going on to tell him about her life there, her old school and friends from back home.

"What about you? What is your story," Nina said, her fingers mindlessly rolling fuzz balls from the couch, picking and pulling at them as she focused on Fabian's face. His face lit up as he started talking about his life.

"Well, my parents live close by, 32 kilometers away...I guess that is 20 miles to you," he said, raising his eyebrows a bit. Nina shrugged, laughing softly. Fabian continued, "I have 1 older brother, Brad. He is married, has a son named Aiden. So, yeah, I'm an uncle." Nina felt the twinkles appear in her eyes as Fabian went on to talk about Aiden and the rest of his family. She held in the silly giggly laugh she could feel rolling in her throat.

They sat there talking,laughing for hours, as the sky started to lighten and the birds woke from their nests. Nina learned that Fabian loved to sing and played the guitar, something she knew from Amber. She told him about her love of writing, how she's wanted to become a writer since she was 6. He told her that he had turned 18 that past summer and that he was looking into attending university to become a music teacher. Nina mentioned she might want to travel, to see the world a bit more.

"Nina, can I ask you something," Fabian said, his face serious. Nina nodded, her fingers rolling the material quickly, nervously.

"Could you stop playing with my pants," he said, looking down at her hands. Nina had thought she was fumbling with the couch but had really been messing with Fabian's pants, pulling fuzz off of them. She giggled, covering her mouth. Fabian smiled lopsidedly, staring at her. Nina looked around, realizing that the sky was a dangerous color, the sky watering the navy blue down to a light blue.

"Oh, we need to get back to our rooms. The last thing I need is for Amber to wake up and catch me walking in, right," Nina said, moving up off the couch. Fabian nodded, following her reluctantly, quietly up the stairs. As they neared her door, Nina turned, leaning against the door frame again. She smiled at him, her eyes a bit baggy from lack of still, yet shining at him.

"I really enjoyed this," she whispered, looking down at her feet, wiggling her toes a little. She could feel Fabian so close to her, could feel her heart racing slightly. She shifted slightly, moving her feet back and forth a little.

"I enjoyed our time together too," he said, moving a bit closer. Nina felt Fabian's fingers tickle against hers, moving slowly, apprehensively, nervously. Nina bit her lower lip, staring at the printed image on Fabian's shirt, telling her fingers to stay put, to not reach up and trace the lines, the feel the material, to feel his body under his shirt. Nina felt Fabian's fingers brush against the hem of her night shirt, his fingertips barely making contact against her thigh. She breathed quickly, her knees turning to jelly. She raised her eyes to his, his face just inches from hers.

"I need to go...to bed...," Nina said, blinking quickly as Fabian closed the distance between them. Nine felt his fingers lock with hers, pulling her towards him slightly.

"Nina...wha...what time is it," a groggy voice from the room called out from under a comforter. Fabian pulled back, moving away, his hand with locked his hers. Nina shook her head slightly, almost feeling like Cinderella at the final chime of midnight.

Fabian tried to pry his hand free, pulling slightly. He was surprised when Nina moved forward, pressing her lips hard against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nina stood on tiptoe, kissing Fabian hard. She could hear Amber moving around more, mumbling and groaning to herself. Nina kept kissing Fabian, feeling her body relax against his. She could feel his hands move around her hips, to her back, pulling her closer to him. She gasped against his lips, feeling his arousal pressing against her. Oh, she wished she could just pull him into her room and keep going, just keep touching, shedding clothes, shedding fears.

"Oh, Fabian," she whispered, against him, her fingers clutching at him. She could hear him breathing warmly against her cheek, could feel him so close to losing control. She wanted him to so badly and she knew he wanted her. She moved her hands from around his neck, moving down his chest, tracing one finger across his stomach. He moaned softly as she run her finger on the elastic of his lounge pants, popping them slightly against his hip.

"Well, what have we here," a voice sounded behind them. Nina and Fabian quickly broke apart, their bodies begging and pleading for them to continue. They turned and saw Jerome sneering at them, wiggling his eyebrows at them. Nine sighed, feeling her face turn red so quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**CC is welcome, meaness is not!**

**Sibuna!****

****Also make sure to review so I know if ya'll still want to read more***

Fabian turned, staring daggers at Jerome. Jerome leaned against a wall, his lanky arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows, the question still resounding in the air. Fabian turned, watching Nina close the door quickly, giving him a sad smile.

"Why are you up Jerome," Fabian said, walking over to him. Jerome looked around, shrugging, his usual easy smile having fallen off his face as soon as Nina shut the door.

"I had to get hold of someone, someone who owed me money. A business transaction, if you will," he said, following Fabian down the steps as the sun started to blaze though the windows, all signs of the previous hours Nina and Fabian had spent on the couch erased as Jerome plopped on the couch, stretching his long legs out to the coffee table. He pulled out a small wad of money, counting it outloud to himself.

Fabian watched him, watched his fingers flip the bills over, watched Jerome lick his finger to gain traction. He sighed loudly, knocking against the door frame to gain Jerome's attention.

"You know Jerome, what happened this past summer...that was just a one time thing," he said quietly, looking over his shoulder, his eyes wandering up the stairs, making sure no one could hear him. Jerome looked at him, running a hand through his tousled blond hair, rolling his eyes as he stuffed the money back into his blazer pocket.

"Really, Fabian? Because when you were moaning my name as I sucked-," Jerome started, walking closer to him. Fabian stopped him, his eyes blazing. Fabian could smell Jerome, could see the light freckles across his nose.

"Jerome, shut the fuck up now. Before I do something you won't like," He said, the blood rushing in his body. He could feel his fists clenched tightly against his sides. He held his gaze with Jerome as he stood there, staring at him. His blue eyed held his, just staring. Slowly, he shook his head, backing away.

"What you are doing with her," he said, the words dripping venom from his mouth, jabbing a finger upstairs, "you know it means nothing. You're just gonna mess with her and then try and tell her it is a one time thing? Or I know," he said, clasping his hands together, sarcastically, "Maybe I will tell her. That sounds good. I think I will march right up there now. She _deserves_ to know." He started up the stairs as Fabian grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't. Please, Jerome," he said quietly, he said, looking down at the old wooden stairs, his eyes flinching back and forth. Jerome turned, looking at him. The silence held between them. All through the house, they could hear people moving about, talking, getting ready for school. Jerome looked around, moving his hands to his pockets, rocking slightly.

"Don't? Are you begging me? The noble and just Fabian begging," he said, leaning towards him, his voice hot with anger and a tinge of pain. Fabian could see tears brimming in Jerome's eyes, his jaw clenching tightly, the muscles working in a frenzy. Jerome was swallowing hard, biting the inside of his jaw.

"I have to go," Jerome said, brushing past Fabian, knocking hard into his shoulder. Fabian spun back as he did, already thinking of the bruise that would probably form. Fabian watched him walk away, his hands in his blazer pockets, walking smoothly, his head down a bit as he walked out of the house. Fabian felt his pulse start to slow to normal. His mind raced, questions running through his mind. He thought back to that night, this past summer, when most students had gone home. It was the week after the end of the term and they had both had to wait for their families to come for them.

The summer nights still dragged out to past 8pm, the breeze still warm through the day, with just a touch of spring's chill at night. It was eerie seeing the school so empty. Most of the students had left for summer holiday, their ghostly laughs no longer echoing off the buildings. Fabian sighed, laying on his bed. Mick had left a couple days before, Amber even sooner than that. He never realized how close he was to his friends until they were no longer there. You could only reading a book so much or watch so many hours of TV before you started to go stir crazy.

"Hey, knock knock," a voice sounded outside his door. Fabian jumped up off the bed, opening the door, welcoming the sound of another person, especially one his age.

"Jerome! I thought you had left this morning," Fabian said, slapping the tall blond on the shoulder, the typical guys' welcome. Jerome entered the room, frowning slightly, seeing how bare and sad it was. All the posters were gone, Mick's sports posters gone, Fabian's shelves of books packed into cartons.

"Oy, I hate end of terms. It feels like the world ends, like people just disappear," Jerome said, pulling out Mick's desk chair, it squeaking loudly against the floor.

"Yah, I know," Fabian said, sitting on his bed, grabbing his acoustic guitar, strumming aimlessly.

"So, you missing Mara much," Fabian asked, looking up at Jerome. Jerome was staring out the window, jerking his head back to Fabian.

"Eh, not too much," he shrugged, leaning back in the chair, tipping it up on the back legs, balancing himself.

"I thought you two were hot and heavy," Fabian said, looking up from his guitar. His gaze met Jerome's. He swallowed hard, looking at him, a slight blush rising up his neck and cheeks.

Jerome gave him a lop sided grin, thumping the chair hard to the floor. Good thing Trudy wasn't there or she would have come running, to find out who had hurt whom, or who had broken what. Jerome ran a hand through his hair, staring at Fabian, biting his lower lip, his mind wandering a bit.

"Well, what do you mean? Are you two not an item any more," Fabian repeated, putting his guitar to the end of his bed. Jerome shrugged, biting the side of his thumb, avoiding Fabian's eyes.

"Jerome, you okay," Fabian asked, moving forward to the edge of the bed. He was starting to worry about Jerome. The silence dragged out for eternity as Jerome avoided him, breathing deeply, loudly. Fabian watched as Jerome opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again, quickly, keeping the mouth in his mouth.

As if the silence would never end, Jerome blurted out softly, "She's a cover," mumbling, turning to face the window. Fabian raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had heard correctly, if he understood what Jerome was insinuating.

"She's a clover? A clobber," Fabian said, trying to joke around, to break the tension. He had heard correctly but figured if he joked around Jerome would relax a little. Obviously it didn't help much because Jerome rose from the chair, walking to the window, tapping it slightly, picking at the dried up paint around the edges.

"A cover! A fake," he exclaimed, kicking at the wall a bit with his sneakers. Fabian stared at Jerome, waiting, letting his friend continue at his own pace.

"I've known since I was maybe, 12," Jerome said, running a hand under his nose. Fabian could tell he was crying a little.

'Hey, why don't you sit down? You can talk to me, you know that," Fabian said, not really sure how to continue the conversation. Jerome pivoted and sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands, sobbing silently.

"You can't tell anyone, mate," he said softly, "Kids would think I was a patsy, a flower, ya know. My business would suffer," he laughed a little, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Fabian laughed with him, shaking his head.

"Your business? You are just worried about cheating for kids at a time like this," Fabian said, patting him softly on his back. He could feel Jerome's heart racing, thumping against his back wildly. Fabian quickly dropped his hand, realizing how close the other boy was to him, their legs only inches apart. Fabian could feel Jerome's hand creep closer to his, knew Jerome wanted to touch his hand. Fabian questioned in his mind, just what were Jerome's intentions? Would Jerome take it the wrong way if he let him touch his hand? Would he be offended if he did move his hand away? Suddenly, the empty house seemed very empty, silent and awkward.

The sun had set and the windows were dark, the edges of the building barely lit from the light inside. Fabian heard Jerome sigh loudly, shakedly.

"It's gonna be alright," Fabian said, leaning over to knock Jerome in the shoulder with his. That was the last straw. The physical contact sparks something in Jerome, something that was contagious. Fabian was still leaned into Jerome as he turned,his hand coming up to Fabian's face, his fingers tracing his strong jawline, running softly over his pouty lower lip. Fabian could feel his heart start to race, the voice in his head screaming at him, "What are you doing? Are you enjoying this? Are you letting this happen? It's happening," Fabian ignored the voice, focusing on the roughness of Jerome's fingers. He had kissed girls before but this was different. He closed his eyes, letting Jerome continue, letting him keep touching. Somewhere between Jerome touching his face and him pushing Fabian back to the bed did his mind say "Fuck it! You're on your own." As his head touched the pillow, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply out his mouth, waiting, expecting...expecting what? Jerome answered that question as he moved up to Fabian, pressing his lips to the other boy's, roughly, passionately. Fabian brought his hands up to Jerome's chest. He could feel the boy's heart racing, pounding against his hand. With one hard tug, Jerome got the message and pulled back only long enough to pull his shirt over his head quickly. Fabian took that instant to pull his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He could feel his temperature rising, could feel his blood rushing through his body, making a beeline for his cock. His hands moved to tangle in Jerome's hair, instinctively pushing him down.

Jerome planted small kisses down his chest, flicking his tongue across his warm skin. Fabian bit his lower lip, to keep from moaning outloud. He wasn't entirely sure what his mind wanted but obviously his body wanted Jerome. He could feel the blonde's mouth making his way down to his jeans, could feel him fumbling with the button, the sound of the zipper so loud in the small dorm room.

In a heated frenzy, a mixture of moans, of mouths, Fabian got lost somewhere. He could not control himself any longer, the warm mouth on his cock just as good as any. He closed his eyes as he neared climax, gripping the boy's head against his groin roughly.

"Jerome, oh...oh...Jerome," he moaned, his body tightening up, coiled like a rubber band. Fabian held back as much as he could, his muscles clenched, quivering. Jerome ran his tongue up Fabian's shaft, pushing his over the edge. He came hard into Jerome's mouth, holding him there.

As his body relaxed, his eyes closed, he felt Jerome get off the bed. Fabian opened his eyes, watching the tall lanky boy pull his clothes on quietly. Fabian knew neither of them would talk of this, that they would continue through school acting as if it never happened. Jerome tucked his shirt in, running a hand through his hair as he turned to leave.

"See you after break, mate," he said, smiling lopsidedly, his eyes slightly sad. Fabian sat up, watching him leave, confused, hurt, angry.

****Oh! Bet you didn't see all this coming huh? Huh? Well, the title does imply something under the surface right? I try to write sexual but not TOO sexual. It is the feelings behind the actions that make it better instead of the actions themselves.**

**Please leave me some reviews! I love those so very much! Thank you to any who have left reviews, added me to favorites or subscribed! ****


	6. Chapter 6

****I do not own House of Anubis! This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**CC is welcome, meaness is not!**

**Sibuna!****

****Also make sure to review so I know if ya'll still want to read more***

Nina bound down the stairs, seeing Fabian sitting on the bottom steps, his mind seemingly wandering. She saw Jerome slamming the door as she came down, wondering what had just happened. Fabian sat, his hands clenched together, biting the inside of his jaw. As Nina neared, she could hear him sigh loudly, see him shaking his head.

"You okay," she asked, sitting next to him, nudging him a little with her shoulder. It has only been fifteen minutes since she last saw him but he seemed completely different. Quieter, more serious. Nina smiled at him, trying to get him to talk. Fabian looked at her, a bit distracted.

"Oh, hi, Nina. Yeah, I am fine, just thinking," he said, shrugging a little. Nina nodded, giving him a chance to talk. He rose form the step and started to move upstairs.

"I need to get dressed. Need to get ready for school and all. Can we talk later? Maybe after school, okay," he said, moving up the steps slowly. Nina nodded, feeling tears build up a little. Something had happened and Fabian seemed totally different now. Had Jerome said something after she had rushed off? That had to be it. Nina got up, pulling her backpack up on her shoulder and rushed out of the house, hoping to catch up with Jerome.

The sun was bright as she left the dark dreary house, the weather still a bit chilly from the night. She pulled her blazer a bit tighter around her shoulders, running a bit faster. She could see the tall blond boy walking casually along the gravel path to one of the study halls.

"Jerome, wait up. Jerome," Nina called out, trying to pull her knee high socks up as she ran, hopping and skipping a little. Jerome turned, losing his bright smile when he saw who it was. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her bouncing around.

"Yes, Nina, may I help you," he said, pulling an apple from his pocket, biting into it loudly. Nina blinked a little, thrown off by the magical appearance of the apple. He chewed loudly, smacking his lips, offering it towards Nina. She shook her head, laughing a little.

"Did you say anything to Fabian," she asked, walking with him slowly. Jerome stared straight ahead, chewing and walking. He shook his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"No, we didn't really talk much. You should talk to him though, maybe ask him what is wrong. And Nina, be careful," he said as they approached the study hall building. He opened the door for her, letting her pass in front of him. Nina looked at him, curiously.

"What do you mean, be careful? Is there something you aren't telling me," she said, sitting at a study table next to him. Jerome leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the table, his black dress shoes brightly shined.

"Just be careful. You know how young teenagers are, throwing their feelings willy nilly at each other. You are young. He is young. People could get hurt," Jerome said, lazily rolling his head to the side, towards her. Nina watched him, trying to read his expression, trying to read between the lines. She saw the seriousness behind his words, especially about getting hurt.

"Okay, I'll be careful," she said, slowly down, letting him walk ahead of her. She stared at his back, wondering what was going on. Obviously, it went much deeper than just him worrying about their feelings. Somehow, Nina knew that wasn't it. As she walked, she started thinking back to all of her encounters with Jerome. The gears in her mind spun, twisting and turning. Finally, something clicked as she neared the school. Every time Jerome had been around, it had been when Fabian and she were flirting or touching. Was it jealousy? Did Jerome like her? Wow, only at school a day and she had two guys wanting her?

Fabian walked slowly behind Nina and Jerome, far back enough that he could still hear what they were saying but not close enough for them to think he was eavesdropping. He hitched his backpack up a little, sighing deeply watching them walk away. Jerome leaned close, his expression serious as he told Nina to be careful. Fabian rolled his eyes, wondering why Jerome was being so dramatic. It wasn't as if what had happened meant anything. It had happened and that was that. It wasn't as if he had feelings for Jerome and he really doubted Jerome felt anything for him.

Nina stopped, her head tilted to the side as Jerome moved on, tossing the bitten apple in the air a couple times. As he looked over his shoulder, he caught sight of Fabian walking up to Nina. Jerome turned, launching the apple as hard as he could into the woods. A soft grunt came from his lips, the anger and frustration close to boiling over. Fabian watched the scene Jerome had just played out, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, fear of the boy a new emotion he was feeling.

Nina had already turned to leave towards the building and missed it. Fabian breathed a sigh of relief that she had. He could not understand what was going on. Honestly, his emotions and feelings for Nina...and honestly, for Jerome, were confusing him so much. He walked slowly, listening to the birds chirping. The rocks crunched under his shoes. His thoughts were the only sounds in his mind as people passed to school, as teachers rushed by.

On one hand, how he felt for Nina was new, exciting. His heart thumped a little faster at the mere thought of her. He smiled, remembering how she had kissed him, pulling him close only an hour before. The smell of her hair, the way she half smiled when she was confused. His smile faltered as his thoughts shifted to Jerome. They had known each other for years, had grown up together from awkward children to...well, awkward teenagers. True, he thought, he did love the boy on some level, like a brother, as a friend, but was that really all? Fabian arrived at the school building, pausing, breathing in deep before he entered. What had happened to his life, so quickly? And what was in store for him?


End file.
